


When Everything Comes Crashing Down

by DewBop



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Academy Era, Death, Drinking, Eventual following, M/M, Mental Breakdown, PTDS, Sad?, Slow Build, Tarsus IV, Torture, Will eventually become angsty, but not yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:25:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8116348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DewBop/pseuds/DewBop
Summary: Everything Leonard "Bones" Mcoy thought he knew about life was being turned on its head. He blames it all on that first shuttle ride and on the blond haired, blue eyed mess that day beside him.Adjusting to a new life in Starfleet was hard enough, add it all into the fact that he was apparently Jim Kirks best friend it didn't truly help anything.Kirk is a lot of things; brash sometimes amazingly smart others, to the majority of people it seems that Kirk is taking everything as a joke.That's where Leonard learned that he was so very wrong for ever thinking that. Everything began to break down once Kirk barred his past to Mcoy.Starting with the simple phrase. "I am part of the Tarsus Nine." No emotion. Just a fact.





	1. Everything's in perfect sync

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,  
> I have been out of the writing game for a long time, when I would write I wasn't one to be picky over my English and what not, so needles to say I am looking for a Beta! Anyone who has time or would like to have some one to bounce ideas off of feel free to message me! I would appreciate it. 
> 
> That being said, this is the beginning of a story I have had brewing in my mind for a while now, if I get good comments and positive feedback I will continue to post more of the story here!
> 
> Please be aware that the rating will change as we go into the further chapters, I plan for this story to get dark and heavy. It will eventually work out though. 
> 
> Thank you for reading  
> -Dewbop

One shuttle ride was all it took.  
One shuttle ride and his entire life was fliped upside down for good.  
If it wouldn't have been for that damned Starfleet Attendant forcing him back into a seat in the cabin, maybe he wouldn't be up at the ass crack of dawn answering a pounding on his dorm door. 

"Good god's man what is it!" Leonard Mcoy all but growls as he unlocks the door. He prepares himself, or he thinks he does at least, for the sight awaiting him at the door. 

"Look man, I wouldn't be here but Kirk here kept saying your name when we asked him where to take him home to." The man at the door was half holding half dragging a seemingly unconscious Jim Kirk. Whom by the look of it had either gotten into a fight that night or tried to make out with the floor. "I'm sorry for dumping him onto you but I have to get back to my dorm, when Kirk wakes up tell him I said I'll see him in class." With that last rush of words the other cadet all but shoved Kirk into Mcoys arms. 

'Damnit, Jim' Mcoy growls in a whisper to no one except for the passed out Kirk in his arms. Slowly dragging the dead weight of Jim to the couch in his living quarters, Mcoy notices that Kirk is not exactly as busted up as he first suspected, instead it looks more like he took a few punches but nothing was broken, no extremely deep cuts and wasn't that a blessing. 

Mcoy settles Jim into the couch with out to much hassle from the younger man. However sometime between Mcoy placing Kirk on to the couch and attempting to take the fools boots off, Kirk began to snore. Not the usual loud snoring you would hear from a grown man but a sort of snuffeling that you would expect to come from a child.  
"Tommy... come one.. please.." Kirk seemed to mumble out in his sleep. His eye brows pinching in, his face drawing tight. 

Mcoy pressed a soothing hand on Kirks forehead, murmured soothing words as he pulled a quilt from home down to cover Kirk with. He decided that it would have to do for now, that the rest was in no real emergency if he was to get a few more hours of sleep. 

While it may of been Friday night for Kirk who did not have to deal with waking up at a set time on Saturdays, Mcoy had the Mid-shift at Starfleet General. Mcoy turned back into his bedroom giving no more thought to the words Kirk uttered.


	2. Take a Punch to the Gut

Breaking back into consciousness was never something him Kirk would describe as peaceful.  
 There was always a tendril of fear or something not quite anger but it could be close enough. So needles to say when the following morning found Jim Kirk slowly waking up on Leonard Mcoys couch, without any overwhelming emotions, he was wary of everything to say the least.  
  
Nothing ever went Jim Kirks way, it was as certain as any law of the universe. He should in theory be hungover and in a ditch somewhere. Yet here he is, on a couch in the one place he would know even beyond death, Bones dorm.  
  
Nothing ever changed about the ragged man that sat next to him on the shuttle ride from Riverside to here. Drunk and pissed off at the world, one 'Mcoy Leonard Mcoy', Jim expected this man to be anything but a doctor, when Mcoy unscrewed the cap to his flask he couldn't help but notice that the man's hands never once shook. That at the time made him smile, not his full blinding smile but a weak and tired one, hey at least it was a real smile though.  
  
Sitting up seemed to be a challenge, the serenity that he was experiencing quickly shattered once he tried to move. His head went to pounding, his shoulder was aching from the couch, and his mouth tastes like he had been licking cotton. "Bones?" It was ment to come out strong and carry the length of the house but instead it came out like a croak, dry and brittle.  
  
Clearing his throat took more effort than he wanted to admit. "Computer, time?" His voice was a little stronger just a tab bit fuzzy at this point. "Computer, where is Leonard Mcoy?"  
The soothing automated voice informed him that it was 11 am and that Leonard Mcoy was not in the quarters. So Bones was at work then,  the man was only ever a few places classes, the dorm, or work. The term 'Workaholic' explains the older man.  
  
Forcing his body to stand up he lumbered into the bathroom. The doors whooshing closed behind him. The mirror reflecting an image of the bruised and hungover Jim Kirk.  'Damn Kirk can't you do anything right?'  Jim thought to himself as he took care of business in the bathroom.  
  
Last night he hadn't ment to get into a fight exactly, what he had been aiming for was just a numb state, letting his mind calm down and not having everything in his world yelling for his attention. So as respective to the laws of the universe things went from bad to even fucking worse when the man beside of him said an underhanded comment about something or another. At the point in which this comment happened Kirk himself was already several shots in and the comment that came out of his mouth in reply was not the nicest thing ever. So in all honesty he probably deserved to feel like this.  
  
As he made his way back into the living area he grabbed for his jacket, hoping that his com unit was still there.  
Thanking the inventor of buttoned pockets he pulled his com unit out, sending a quick text to Bones asking what time he would be back and waiting for a reply.  Life at Starfleet General was no cake walk as Bones kept saying but hopefully he would reply soon.  
  
Sitting back into the couch he was ready to wait for the good doctor to reply. His com unit pinged with a notice that a message had came through, with the thought that there is no way in which Bones could of replied in that short of a timeframe.  
  
:Cpt. C.Pike: Cadet, I am aware that it is the weekend however I need you to report to my office with in the hour.  
  
:Cadet J.Kirk: Yes sir.  
  
Sighing Kirk resigned him self  to getting cleaned up and ready to head over to Pikes office, while it is strange for a meeting to be held on the weekend it was not unheard of. So even though it was unpleasant it was not unheard of.  
  
Slipping his boots back on he sends another message to Bones.  
  
:Cadet J.Kirk: I've got a meet with Pike, text back when you have time, locking the room back, thanks for last night man.  
  
As Kirk leaves the dorm he considers home of all places, he locks the door and heads to his dorm room.  
While Mcoy had a one bedroom suite, Kirk was stuck with sharing a dorm room with another cadet. He tended to bitch over that fact a lot but the truth was Bones had deserved the room, he already had an advanced degree, so Kirk would just shut up and deal with it.  
  
Stepping into the smaller dorm building, the blast of AC sent a chill to his bones. Kirk makes his way to the elevator, gets in and punches his fourth floor request.  
As the elevator opens Kirk hussels off and to his dorm room door, punching in his code and stepping into the small room.  
Checking in the time, 11:23, he decides to skip his shower and jump into a uniform. Best to look professional for Pike.  
  
Tossing his  soiled clothes into the refresher and jumping into a new uniform possibly quicker than he had ever done before. Grabbing his comm unit and rushing out the door, Kirk thought to himself that today was not half bad to start out with.  
  
As Kirk ran across campus to the offices, the weather went from nice fall time weather nothing to hot to down right chilly. Never more grateful for controlled temperature in the offices he breaths out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Kirk! With me son." Pike seemed to be waiting on him, that with in its self was a shock.  
   
"Yes sir, may I ask what is going on?"   
  
"We can get to that once we are in my office." Pike turned and walked towards his office, never once checking to see if Kirk followed.  
  
As Kirk stepped into the office and shut the door behind him, Pike motioned to him to take a seat. Pike seemed to be taking a moment to figure out how to say what he needed to say.

Then finally.. "It's about Tarsus IV, son."


End file.
